


Keep On Falling, Baby, Figure It Out

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Romance, like seriously just a fluffy fic that I couldn't not write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Baby...be mine forever-"“Darling, I love you too but you're bleeding very badly. Please, wait until the ambulance gets here.”Gavin huffed, wincing when it sent another spark of pain through him. “Nines, I wanna mar-"“I'm trying to apply pressure over your wound, please just shut up for two minutes.” Nines scolded, but his eyes were soft and his hand still trembled as it pressed against Gavin's body, stopping the worst of the bleeding.Gavin wants nothing more than to marry Nines but he has terrible timing...





	Keep On Falling, Baby, Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was explaining to my mum how much I hate cliché proposals and that I would only accept a stupid, accidental proposal (the last one written on here was the example I gave her) and I HAD to write this!
> 
> Title from Falling by Chase Atlantic (it gives me such cute vibes oml).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin huffs a laugh out, eyes trained on the screen of the TV displaying the old game, as he throws his legs up onto the couch – or, more accurately, onto Nines’ lap. The android doesn't push him away, in fact he rests a free hand on Gavin's calf. A smile works it's way carelessly over Gavin's face as he nestles his body closer to his partner, muscles easing into the warmth radiating from the android's body.

“I don't understand how their relationships develop so quickly.” Nines states, frowning in confusion as the two sims on screen agree to ‘go steady’ despite meeting barely hours ago.

“Shut up,” he sighed, smiling nonetheless, “Don't spoil my childhood game.”

Nines laughed, well as best as he could – a soft static crackling through the light-hearted sound. It comforted Gavin; sounded like Nines. Gave him comfort. Made him feel at home.

“I'm sorry,” the android said, though he didn't sound sincere. “I do rather enjoy the game, however.” And then Nines was curling an arm around Gavin's shoulders, tugging his body upright until he was leaning into his side – warm and gentle and fuck Gavin couldn't help but snuggle closer. His legs tucked under himself now, Gavin found he was hardly concentrating on the game anymore; much more content listening to the steady whir of Nines' system, the thrum of his thirium pump, the way Nines nosed at his hair. His eyes fluttered closed as a content sigh escaped his lips.

“Marry me.”

Shit. Did he just- did he...no? Fuck, he was such a careless bastard.

But, Gavin found he also didn't want to take back the question; peacefully nestled under Nines' arm and sharing a quiet moment with him. When else was he planning on speaking his thoughts aloud? The thoughts that had been tormenting him for a while now.

He found himself holding his breath. Nines was unresponsive.

“Okay,” the android finally spoke, pressing a few buttons on the controller in his hand. Gavin watched the screen absently, confused. Did Nines just accept his proposal?

Before he could ask however, the two sims on screen were kissing and confetti fell around them as their relationship status changed from ‘boyfriends' to ‘husbands'.

It took a moment. Gavin wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw. But when it clicked, he pushed off of Nines' chest and fixed the android with a bewildered look.

“Did you- Did you just hack my fucking game to get married quicker?”

Nines didn't even look remotely sorry as his smug face met his. “What's wrong? Is that not what you wanted to do?”

Gavin stuttered, faltering over his words. It wasn't actually, but clearly the android had misunderstood him and how could he possibly explain what he'd actually meant by his question now? Anyway, he hadn't meant to propose today – that was a mistake. So it was good that Nines hadn't noticed his real intentions.

Right?

So why did he feel so fucking disappointed?

Sighing, Gavin flopped back down onto Nines. “Well, yeah, but you didn't have to fucking hack my game! That shit's been clean since I bought it and now you've just ruined it!”

Nines scoffed, “Please, I already saw the previous use of a money cheat from 2019. Don't play innocent, we both know you're far from it.”

Gavin rolled his eyes to the ceiling, still flustered by his previous slip of the tongue. At least nothing had actually gone tragically wrong. He made a vow to himself to be more careful in the future.

*

Life was strange. Feelings were stranger.

As human as he was, it had still taken until this point in his life for Gavin to understand that. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the thought of marrying Nines out of his head.

He wanted him – wanted him to be his forever, to live together and share every moment together. To come home to each other and be there for one another. It was pretty much what they did now, only Gavin wasn't satisfied leaving their relationship at the stage it's at now; he wants more. He wants something official.

Nines is straightening Gavin's tie, smoothing it down his chest with that stupidly fond look on his face yet again – the look Gavin adores, the look not many are lucky enough to witness. Even fewer get to be the reason behind said look. It melts Gavin every time, chest fluttering and knees going weak.

They're heading to a formal party, full of snarky rich bastards and people in suits worth more than a year of Gavin's rent. A perk of being a detective in the DPD – sarcasm intended. Gavin huffed, only smiling when Nines presses a light peck to his lips and taps his nose with a faint smirk.

“Play nice, tonight.” His partner warned, tone teasing him nonetheless.

“What if I don't?”

Nines raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Do I really need to answer that?” His suggestive tone is enough to pull a groan from Gavin's throat as he presses hands to the android's chest – fully appreciating how effortlessly handsome he looks in his white suit and black shirt.

“Can't we just...skip the party? I have a list of things I'd much rather be doing tonight.”

An unnecessary roll of the eyes is his reply before Nines is sauntering out of their bedroom, carefully stepping over the sleeping cat curled by the door. Gavin watched, eyes falling to his boyfriend's ass – accentuated by the tight suit pants – pushing down his arousal before he grew uncomfortable in his own outfit. Nines really did look good in a suit, though. Gavin would have to find more excuses to get his partner to dress up like this more often.

“How'd you feel about a church wedding?” he called out, following Nines into the hallway. He hadn't even realised the meaning behind his own words – yet again.

Nines halted, turning to face him with an almost completely blank expression – excluding the slight furrow of his brows and the miniscule tilt of his head.

“Gavin, you're not even religious. What are you talking about?”

And shit, what was he talking about? Gavin shook his head, forcing a laugh as he brushed past Nines and opened the door. “Nothing, tin-can, just get your sexy ass out the door before I drag you back to the bedroom.”

Nines snorted, how fucking adorable, before brushing a kiss over Gavin's cheek and leading them out of the apartment.

*

Gavin's slumped on his couch, cat resting peacefully on his lap and an old rom-com showing on his TV. He's alone. A rarity nowadays but Nines had to accompany Connor to an android conference in support of Markus and Gavin definitely didn't fancy spending his night somewhere like that.

However, he's just as bored right now. Possibly tipsy too. Okay, maybe more than just tipsy.

He pulls his phone out from his pocket, not really aware of his train of thought as he types out a message to Nines. If he'd been sober, he would have blushed at his own words.

_Gavin: I’m bored, come home_

_Nines: Gavin, we already agreed I was staying out late. You should sleep._

_Nines: We have all day tomorrow to spend together._

_Gavin: But I want to spend the rest of my life with u_

_Nines: And I want to spend the rest of my existence with you too, sweetheart._

The familiar pet-name made Gavin smile and he nestled deeper into the couch, a soft mewl coming from the sleeping animal on him. Nines wasn't getting him though. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nines. Just Nines. He fucking loved him yet the idiot just didn't understand.

_Gavin: No, like...officially_

_Nines: Seriously, you want me to make it official? You humans and your social media. Everyone already knows we're dating._

_Nines: Fine, done. I have to go now, though. I love you x_

Gavin sighed, sad smile on his face as he typed out a quick ‘love you too x'. He was about to shut his phone off when a notification from Instagram popped up saying that he'd been mentioned in a post from Nines. The android had an Instagram account – much to his protests, but Gavin had insisted and he'd even spent the time setting it up for him – yet he hardly used it. Clicking the notification, Gavin flushed at the picture posted (already liked by Tina, the fucking stalker).

It was a simple picture of Gavin sleeping, sprawled over Nines' body and bedsheets tangled between their legs, with the cat tucked under Nines' arm. The streetlight outside Gavin's bedroom window casted a soft glow over them all. It was cute, intimate and one of those aesthetic couples pictures Gavin had wished for as a hopelessly romantic teenager. He'd never have believed somehow if they said he'd finally get one with his android boyfriend of one year.

The caption under the picture was typical for Nines, yet still fucking adorable: ‘The real light in my life...oh, and Gavin too <3’. Gavin chuckled, making note to complain about it to Nines tomorrow. But, for now, he'll let himself sleep. Dreams of him and Nines one day being _official_ official plagued his mind and he didn't wake again until Nines was shoving fresh coffee in his face.

*

Valentine's Day never used to mean anything to Gavin, especially growing up. But now he had someone to share the day with, someone who loved him just as much as he loved them. He definitely wanted to make the day special.

And, as cliché as it seemed, Gavin couldn’t get the idea of proposing to Nines today out of his head. It was perfect. Surely?

Nines had stayed late at the precinct, helping Connor finish up an interrogation, and so Gavin had taken his opportunity and rushed home with a plan already in mind. He'd bought roses, a shit tonne of them, this morning. Plucking each petal off carefully, he arranged them across the bed – actually made, for once – until they spelled out two simple words.

_Marry Me?_

The click of a door echoed throughout the apartment just as he was shoving the unused flowers out of sight. Hands clammy, Gavin wiped them down his jeans before stepping out of the bedroom to greet Nines.

Nines smiled at him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss and receiving no protests from Gavin. Their lips melded together, slow and warm, as a hand tugged at his hair and he pressed closer to the android.

Pulling back for air, Gavin leant up to Nines’ ear (despite knowing the android had impeccable hearing; he just found it more intimate). “Let's take this to the bedroom. I have something for you.”

If Nines detected his nerves, he didn't say anything.

They stumble rather unceremoniously into the room, lips attached once again in a hungry kiss and hands roaming down bodies like there was no tomorrow. It was stupid, really, how fucking addicted Gavin was to Nines' touch. To Nines, in general.

He almost forgot about his plan, so absorbed by the android kissing him.

When he pulled back again, Nines looked confused for a moment before his beautiful blue eyes fell on the bed behind Gavin. Something flashed across them, cheeks tinted blue. Gavin smiled.

Until Nines kisses him again, deeper, drawing a moan from him. He furrows his brows, pushing them apart. “So?”

“So?” Nines echoed.

Gavin huffed turning to face the bed and waving his arm wildly. Stupid android, can't he re-

Shit.

The message had been messed up, petals thrown haphazardly across the newly rumpled sheets and resembling a mess. Not words.

The cat looked at him, sat by his feet and head tilted almost innocently.

“You little shit,” he grumbled, causing Nines to look even more confused.

“I think it looks very pretty, sweetheart.” Nines confirms, reassuring him as he presses into him for another kiss. Gavin would argue, he'd explain himself, but Nines was pushing him backwards onto the bed and slotting between his thighs and he couldn't find the voice in him to break his partner off another time, hooking ankles around his hips and drawing him closer. It wasn't his planned Valentine's Day gift, but it would do.

*

“Baby, baby come here...” Gavin's broken voice trails off into a breathless wheeze as the pain shoots through him again. Shit, why did bullets hurt so much?

Nines crouched down beside him, clutching at his outstretched hand with one of his whilst smoothing down sweat-soaked hair. Gavin leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed briefly. The concrete floor was uncomfortable. Not ideal at all when he's bleeding out. The warmth from Nines however was very nice. Calming. Safe.

“I'm going to call an ambulance. Stay right there.”

Gavin chuckled weakly, “Can't promise anything.”

Nines tutted, sounding too human as he went quiet to call for an ambulance. Normally, Gavin would protest and demand to go home and heal on his own. But the pain in his side was so strong that the thought of being drugged up was too appealing to turn it down.

He watched Nines through droopy eyes, the android sat by his side and stroking his hair as he talked to whoever answered his call. His words were blunt, straight to the point and firmly spoken. But Gavin sensed the slight waver in his tone, the flitting looks sent his way, the tremor of his hand. It was scary how suddenly Gavin was hit with a wave of nausea – simply at the thought that Nines was genuinely worried about him. He'd never actually considered what might happen if he died. He'd never thought that the android would be fearful over his life.

He'd never realised quite how fragile he was, as a human.

Fuck. He didn't want to leave Nines. Not ever.

He also didn't want Nines leaving him; he wasn't stupid, he knew androids could ‘die’ in their own weird mechanical way. What would he do if it was Nines that had been shot today? If Nines wasn't as lucky as him and had actually been hit in a vital organ? Shit...he didn't want to think about it.

Why was he still taking so long proposing? Fuck, one of them could literally die at any moment working this job. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to marry Nines. Now.

“Baby...be mine forever-"

“Darling, I love you too but you're bleeding very badly. Please, wait until the ambulance gets here.”

Gavin huffed, wincing when it sent another spark of pain through him. “Nines, I wanna mar-"

“I'm trying to apply pressure over your wound, please just shut up for two minutes.” Nines scolded, but his eyes were soft and his hand still trembled as it pressed against Gavin's body, stopping the worst of the bleeding.

Gavin relented, pretending to zip his mouth with a smug face as Nines just rolled his eyes. Maybe he should ask again when he's not fucking bleeding out.

*

Gavin is sprawled across half of the bed, head resting on the pillow propped up against the wall and leaning into Nines, who's sat leisurely beside him. Mindless daytime TV is on the small screen across the room from them. Gavin's hardly paying it much mind, finger tracing spirals over Nines' pale skin and relishing in the tiny shivers it induces from the android.

Leaning his head in Nines' direction, Gavin steals a kiss from his unsuspecting partner, smirking against his lips. Nines smiles, kissing back whilst bringing a hand up to cup Gavin's face.

It would have probably lead to something further, had his cat not been a complete prick. The tiny animal jumped up onto the bed, claws landing in Nines as she lost grip and began to tumble back to the floor. Nines had yelped, a strange static cry emitting from his voicebox as he jumped back from Gavin. He was too close to the edge, though; body falling straight to the floor along with the cat.

Gavin can't help it, bursting into an uncontrollable laugh at the sight of Nines laying on the floor with a bewildered expression on his usually stoic face. He clutches at his stomach as tears begin to roll down his cheeks, leaning over the edge of the bed to get a better look at his boyfriend.

Nines is now propped up on his elbows, cat pawing apologetically at his foot, and sending an absolute deathly glare in Gavin's direction.

“Glad you find this amusing.” Nines drawls, sounding as unimpressed as he could. Gavin snorts, nodding his head.

“Fuck, I love you so much, oh my God!” he splutters between more laughs, “I can't wait to marry you!”

“Marry me?”

Shit. Gavin's chuckles die down as he realises what he said.

“Gavin?” there's a hand on his leg now, Nines rising up to be level with his eyeline.

Fingers graze his jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek. His breath hitches. Meeting Nines’ blue eyes, he's taken aback by the amount of pure love radiating his way.

“Gavin, did you just propose to me?” Nines asks, cupping his face with his large hands. Gavin bites his lip, not moving. He'd messed up this moment so many times already that he wasn't sure what to actually do now.

What is he supposed to say?

Nines apparently takes his silence as an answer, or perhaps there's something about his face that shows his true thoughts. Tilting his head, Nines brings their lips together in a sweet kiss, thumb running over the stubble on Gavin's jaw and a smile etching into his face.

Gavin sighs against his lips, melting into his touch and wrapping tight arms around Nines' neck.

“Fuck, I-" Gavin leans his forehead on Nines', “I wanna marry you so bad.”

Nines chuckles, static and heart-warming, kissing Gavin again. “I would love to marry you.”

Gavin's sure he's never felt so fucking relieved in his life, a weight lifting from his shoulders as he pulls Nines back onto the bed. He's laughing, smiling relentlessly, as Nines slots perfectly between his legs and presses him into the mattress with a flurry of kisses to his chest. The TV is long forgotten, all plans for the day ignored as they spend hours under the covers, stealing heated kisses and warm touches. It's perfect, untraditional and messy but fuck Gavin wouldn't change it for the world.

Finally. Finally he had proposed. Finally he could call Nines his fiancé.

Finally he would marry Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> I still take prompts!! Sometimes it's nice to do something quick like this in between writing longer fics :3
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
